


Checkered Skirt

by capriccio_con_espressione



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hair-pulling, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Names, Sexting, Spanking, Sub Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, dom reader, oral sex (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriccio_con_espressione/pseuds/capriccio_con_espressione
Summary: Hendery just wouldn't stop trying to rile you up while you're at work, so you decide to properly discipline him.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Checkered Skirt

_When is Mistress coming home to take care of her needy pup’s problems?🐶_

A message from Hendery popped up on your phone screen while you are still bombarded by tedious paperwork you just want to rip through, exactly like how much you want to rip off your boyfriend’s clothes, and his whiny messages certainly aren’t helping.

_Be back in half an hour. Stay put._ You warn

_😣😣😣._ Came Hendery’s immediate reply. _How about this?_

A sinful photo then leaps into your screen, in which Hendery posed in front of the mirror tugging at his black leather collar with “Y/N’s pup” inscribed on it, and he is dressed up in a dark checkered shirt with a matching mini skirt barely covering his crotch, not to mention his hard-on. A pair of black knee-highs accentuated his lean figure wickedly perfectly, and the fact that he is kneeling on the around with his slender legs spread wide open, his hand around his clothed shaft, just fuels your frustration even more.

_Fuck you._ You reply, irritated by the provoking sight.

_Language 😜._ You feel as if you can hear his mischievous laugh even you are a screen apart. _You always disciplined me for this, so why are you breaking your own rule?_

_I follow no fucking rules in my house, pet._ You sharply retort. _But you’re right, you’re so getting properly disciplined again for this. You’d better be in your position once I am home. Understand?_

You then ignore his message affirming your order since you are in fervent need of getting your work done as quickly as possible now, and you swear your fingers have never worked this hastily on your keyboard before. Soon you find a shortcut to complete your workload, and in no time you are at your doorstep, satisfied by the sight in front of you. 

Hendery is on his hands and knees, his barely clad butt poking out as he’s gazing up at you with a naughty glint in those large piercing eyes, as well as a paddle between his grinning lips, his cock glistening with need. 

“Well, well, well.” You crouch down to his level. “Whose pretty puppy is this hmm?” You coo as you take the paddle out of his mouth, grazing his jawline with it. 

Before he can respond, you give a harsh yank on his hair, taking no time to force him up, dragging him to bedside table and quickly bending him over, before securing his torso onto it. 

“You don’t whore up while I am at work.” You hiss into his ear before landing a smack on his skirt-covered flesh with the paddle, the fabric buffering the sensation before he gets the taste of the real deal you’re up to, teasing his senses as well. 

“You don’t talk back to me like you know better than I do.” You chastise in between rough fervent spanks. “Last, “ You lift up his skirt, toying with the hem while caressing his freshly beaten flesh. “your Mistress follows no rules since I am just superior by nature, get it, slut?” 

“Ow-! Y-yes, Mistress-ah!” Hendery’s reply is interrupted by another sharp smack plus a lick on his buttock, as you proceed to suck and nibble on the supple flesh as if you’re enjoying your favorite meal, while your boyfriend is already a moaning squirming mess at the humiliating yet intimate feeling. 

“Mistress hnnnghh you feel so good…ahh...” 

“Really?” You breath on the back of his cock. “But do puppy whores like you deserve to feel good hmm?” You inquire before lashing out with your paddle again. 

“Ah-no! Ahhhhh...I don’t deserve...ahhhhhh!” 

“Care to explain why you don’t deserve to be pleasured?” You purr while caressing his hot skin, pinching his inner thigh from time to time, earning grunts from your sensitive boyfriend. 

“B-because I...I’ve been so bad…” 

“Bad is an understatement.” 

“Hahh...cuz I’ve been a horny pup wanking in heat...mmmm” His voice trails off into incoherent noises once you muffle him with a deep kiss, your palm lightly and sensually spanking him as he erotically moans along with each slap. 

“Such a depraved little pup…” You lovingly peck him before untying him and flipping him over on the table. “I’m gonna destroy you until those pretty doggy eyes of yours are all glossy and hazy...crying out to your Mistress for mercy…” 

“Destroy me then. Mistress.” 

You then bend down to moisten his shaft with your tongue, with your fingers busy lubricating his entrance before gradually adding them to stretch him. Hendery’s mesmerized, moaning loudly as he’s both serviced and humiliatingly intruded. 

When you finally reach up to unbutton his shirt, he attempted to take off his skirt. “No, keep that on, I prefer you partially nude, looking so disheveled and vitiated…” You continue as you exposed his nipples, planting sloppy kisses on them with one hand caressing the region still covered by the skirt, toying and pulling with the fabric, while the other hand is still busy fucking him deep and slow. 

Soon you are fully equipped with your strap, driving deep into his prostate with your free hand tangled in his silky strands, pounding into him hard and fast. 

“F-ffuck puppy harder pleeaase…” Hendery pants as he pleads, fueling your pent-up lust even more as you pick up your pace, causing him to moan out even more lewdly. When he’s closer and closer to his peak, not only did he clench tighter against your ruthless cock, but also his sock-clad legs are wrapped closely around you, the smooth fabric turning you on as you can’t help but compliment how pretty he looks right now. 

“Such a beautiful fucked-out pup…” You lock your gaze with his, watching his expressions that are overwhelmed by extreme pleasure, before diving in for another round of wet sloppy kisses again. Sounds of contacting lips and entwining hips are interspersed by a few smacks on his ass, driving both of you insane and nearing your edge. 

Shoots of hot white liquid are followed by a series of broken cries, but you still relentlessly drill into him like a hungry beast ravishing its first ever meal in days. Hendery’s teary but also surprised gaze locks into yours, yet he can do nothing but indulge in the building pleasure over and over again as he cums twice in the next few minutes. 

“Please...please Mistress I can’t take it anymore...you are too good…” 

“I thought that’s what my filthy pup wanted hmm? Getting its insatiable needs completely filled…” You say as you wickedly pump his now ultra-sensitive dick. 

“Ahh-no! Please Mistress I-I am s-sorry for... riling you up earlier pleeaasee…stoppp” Hendery’s pain is evident in his struggle with words. 

“Really? Isn’t it my puppy who begged me to destroy him?” 

“Y-yes I was a s-slutty pup...but now Mistress please spare me I can’t take no more…” Hendery begs with tears that threaten to fall. 

Satisfied with his realization of his proper place, you release your grip on his cock and replace it with soft, reassuring kisses all over his body, before wiping away the excess fluids on his belly as well as his tears, then you go on to remove his cum-stained clothing. 

“This is a reminder that you should never wear skirts again unless you want it wild and rough just like today…” You smirk as you present the dirtied spots on the checkered skirt to him. 

“You’re such an insufferable pervert.” 

“Look who’s talking!” You fail to hide your triumph behind your feigned indignation in your tone, before ditching those clothings in the laundry bin and returning to cuddle with Hendery back on the bed. 

Though there is total silence between you, your now tired boy’s arm is wrapped around your waist the whole time before he finally drifts off to sleep, leaving you mesmerised in thoughts of how lucky you are to have a man that is so compatible with you as your boyfriend. 


End file.
